With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic products are being developed and distributed. In particular, an electronic device having a variety of functions, such as a smartphone, a tablet PC, a wearable device, or the like is being widely supplied nowadays. The electronic device may provide a call function to a user. In addition, the electronic device may remove a noise from a signal to improve call quality.
Generally, a conventional electronic device detects a voice and a noise from the signal by using only a characteristic such as energy, a frequency, or the like of the signal that is input to a microphone. In this case, it may be difficult to detect a non-stationary noise of which a magnitude or a frequency is rapidly changed. Furthermore, if a signal to noise ratio (SNR) of the signal is low, it is very difficult to detect a noise.